Stuck in an elevator
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope and Rancis are trapped in an elevator by a rouge castle guard with only a few days to live, what will happen to them between then? No flames
1. Chapter 1

**stuck in an elevator**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**the names the best I can do so work with me here**

(surveillance room)

the Oreo guards were monitoring Rancis and Vanellope down in the castles underground tunnels. They were down there moving some things into storage on the bottom floor

"captain, remind me why we're doing this, no one can attack her down there"

"we're not monitoring her to protect her. When she gets in the elevator and is stuck between a level stop the elevator, we're gonna trap her" said the Oreo leader

"Sir are you alright?"

"Everyday we protect her and get no respect, all we get is food and a place to sleep" said the leader

"It's enough for us sir"

"Well that's all changing today, we're gonna strand them in the elevator until I figure out what I want to do with them. If anyone asks we'll just say they went on a vacation. With them gone I'm gonna rule this game for all us Oreos" said the leader

"They're headed for the elevator sir"

"Good, prepare phase 1 of the plan, stop it inbetween levels b5 and b4 and drop the payload" said the leader

"Yes sir"

(Tunnels)

Thanks for helping me move these boxes fluggerbutter" said Vanellope

"It was nothing" said Rancis

"You gonna stay for dinner?" Asked Vanellope as she and Rancis entered the elevator

"Whats for dinner?" Asked Rancis

"Chicken" said Vanellope

"Yeah I'll stay for dinner" said Rancis

the elevator started moving but when it got inbetween level b5 and 4 the elevator stopped

"Ok what just happened?" Asked Rancis

Vanellope hit the buttons on the elevator hoping it would move but it didn't

"Ok this isn't funny one bit" said Vanellope getting frustrated

the couple heard a few loud bangs over the emergency hatch on the top of the elevator

"What was that?" Asked Vanellope

"Hey, you 2 dum dums in the elevaror, cozy in there?" Asked a voice through the intercom

"Who are you?" Asked Rancis

"My names captain Creamy, I'm the leader of the Oreo guards, and I hope you 2 are cozy in there, you're gonna be in there a long time until I figure out a way to dispose of you 2. President Vanellope I'm tired of working for you, you're time as president is up, I'm taking over from now on. Rancis you're a witness so you're gonna die too, but not today. Don't even try to escape, the elevator youre in has been shut down except for the lights, the emergency hatch has been blocked by glitch proof boxes. If you get out you're in for a long fall down"

"If I ever get out of here you're fired!" Shouted Vanellope angrily

"Yeah sure"

"Well what if we need to use the bathroom?" Asked Rancis

Theres a bucket right there, just dump it down the shaft" said creamy as the elevator door opened just enough to empty the bucket

"What about food?" Asked Vanellope

"No food" said Creamy "Enjoy your time together while you can, bye now"

"Well this is just great, we're stuck in here" said Rancis

"We'll just call someone to help us and I don't have my phone with me" said Vanellope as she fiddled in her pocket for her phone

"I have mine I'll call Candlehead, she's crazy enough to get us out" said Rancis

Rancis took is phone out of his pocket but it didn't work

"Oh fudge no signal" said Rancis

"Better get comfortable" said Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

The 2 sat in the elevator wondering what they were gonna do

"How long have we been in here?" asked Rancis

Vanellope looked at her watch

"20 minutes" said Vanellope

"We can't just sit here and wait to die, we gotta get out of here" said Rancis

"I can't glitch us out and the emergency exit's blocked, what do you want me to do?" Asked Vanellope

"I don't know" said Rancis

Vanellope placed her hands in her pockets and felt something. She took out a bar of airheads taffy

"Rancis I got an idea, we eat this and we can blast off out of here" said Vanellope as she opened the wrapper and tore the candy in half

"That's a great idea" said Rancis

the 2 bit into the taffy and waited for their heads to change

"Lets just hope this works" said Rancis as he finished his candy

the 2 started to shake. Their heads turned into smiling red balloons and their bodies blasted off, sorta. The elevators roof was too strong for them so their bodies just bounced around until the effect wore out. When theit heads turned back they collapsed to the ground

"Ow, my head" said Vanellope

"That didn't work" said Rancis

"This elevator was especially designed to withstand anything you 2 try to do, took all night but was worth it" said creamy over the intercom

"Looks like we gotta find another way out" said Rancis as he stood by the door

"Rancis I got a problem" said Vanellope

"What's wrong Nellie?" Asked Rancis as he turned around

he saw Vanellope had her hands over her skirt, her lega were crossed and she was squiming

"That blast off shook all that root beer I drank before we came down here into my bladder, I gotta pee bad" said Vanellope

"Just use the bucket" said Rancis handing her the bucket captain creamt left for them

"Rancis, I'm a girl not a guy, I don't pee like you and i dont pee in buckets" said Vanellope

"Where'd you pee when you were a glitch?" Asked Rancis

"You don't wanna know" said Vanellope as she continued squirming harder

"Well it's either this or you're gonna pee your panties up" said Rancis

Vanellope squealed in pain and took the bucket

"Promise not to look?" Asked Vanellope

"Promise" said Rancis

Rancis turned around towards the door as Vanellope loweted her skirt and panties, squated over the bucket and let her pee out of relief.

Rancis peeked over a bit

"You promised you wouldn't look" shouted Vanellope

"Sorry just couldn't resist" said Rancis

Vanellope pulled her panties and skirt up and went to the door to dump the waste. Vanellope hit Rancis in the head

"That's for looking" said Vanellope

the 2 heard a bang on the roof and watched as an Oreo guard lowered himself from a rope in front of the door

"Hey guys, sorry about your situation, I'm not here to hurt you guys, I'm gonna help you but not right now, I have a limited time while the captain is out to dinner with his girlfriend. I brought you guys dinner, enjoy" said the guard as he gave them 2 boxes of chicken tenders and fries and 2 bottles of water

"Thanks" said Rancis

"Listen, me and the other guards don't like whats happening and im gonna get you out of here, but not tonight. The captain has sensors in the elevator, if you step out they'll trigger an alarm and he'll send you down even farther or worse. The captains gone crazy, he's planning something big he says but I don't know what. I'm gonna try and deactivate the sensors and get you out tomorrow, just hang in tight" said the guard

"Thanks, what's you're name?" Asked Vanellope

"Phil" said the guard

"I'll remember you Phil, if you get us out of this ill award you" said Vanellope

"It's an honor ms president" said Phil before climbing back up the elevator


	3. Chapter 3

(Hour 3)

The 2 sat quietly in the elevator bored. Vanellope took her hoodie off because it was hot in the elevator. Rancis did the same to his jacket

"I see you still wear that necklace and bracelet I got you for your birthday" said Rancis

"Yeah, they remind me of you. I dont take them off unless I have a good reason" said Vanellope

"I remember when I gave them to you, the whole hazel incident" said Rancis

"Yeah, I thought you fell in love with her and you were gonna be her boyfriend" said Vanellope

"Sorry about that" said Rancis

"it's alright fluggerbutt, that's over now" said Vanellope

"We've sure had some crazy times have we?" Asked Rancis

"Yeah, remember our first vacation to the beach?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah we had some fun there, remember disney world?" Asked Rancis

"And we ate all that food in world showcase and I threw up on you after rockin rollercoaster" said Vanellope

"Yeah, and we were almost killed a few times" said Rancis

"Yeah, good times" said Vanellope

"Good times" said Rancis

"You know I've done some things in the past I'm not proud of" said Vanellope as she lied down

Rancis lied down next to her

"Like what?" Asked Rancis

"Ive stolen things, made all those enemies who try to kill me every now and then, releasing hazel. When I was a glitch id sometimes go into someone's house at night and make a sandwich, no one noticed, I was that good" said Vanellope

"Before I met you I thought you were a glitch who wanted to kill us all, but you weren't, you were different" said Rancis

"You weren't too bad yourself then, you took me in during some pretty hard times, I used to freeze in the winter and I had to starve myself sometimes to hide from the other racers when they were outside the mountain" said Vanellope

"And remember your birthday tortures?" Asked Rancis

"It's hard to forget, I still have nightmares sometimes about those. Waking up in nesquik sand and buried in the mountains isn't how I wanna spend my birthday" Said Vanellope

"Or being tortured by Gloyd or Taffyta?" Asked Rancis

"Exactly, I would've just stayed in my hideout all day but I gotta eat you know" said Vanellope

the 2 lied on the ground silently for a minute

"Hey Nellie, do you think we're ever gonna get out of here?" Asked Rancis

"Of course I do, Phil said he would help us" said Vanellope

"Because our future we've been told at disney says we're supposed to raise a family in the future, but that's only if we make it like that. What if we don't get out, we'll be trapped down here forever or killed by captain creamy before that happens" said Rancis

"Don't say that Rancis, we'll be out of here before we know it" said Vanellope

"I just hope Phil can get us out" said Rancis

"Usually around this time id be lying in bed watching tv or a movie, it'll be different sleeping on a cold hard floor" said Vanellope

"I know, but at least I have you here with me" said Rancis

"Yeah, I'm glad I have you too" said Vanellope

"Maybe a good nights sleep will get our minds off being here" said Rancis

"But I'm not tired" said Vanellope "Besides I can't sleep with that light shining in my face"

Rancis took Van's hoodie and wrapped it around her eyes

"Now you can't see. Relax like you said we'll be out soon" said Rancis

Vanellope curled up next to Rancis

"Thats a good girl" Said Rancis

Vanellope was now asleep

"Little liar, you said you weren't tired" said Rancis as he curled up next to Vanellope and place his jacket over his eyes

"Goodnight Nellie" said Rancis

"Goodnight Fluggerbutter" said Vanellope

the 2 quickly fell asleep

(Surveilance room)

2 Oreo guards were monitoring the elevator

"They do look cute sleeping"

"I'm starting to regret listening to the captain"

"Stu this isn't your fault I don't like this either, but if we don't listen to him he'll delete our codes"

"I know Steve, I know. I just hope Phil can get them out tomorrow" said stu

"Me too stu, me too" said Steve


	4. Chapter 4

The 2 were woken up when they heard the elevator door banging. Phil was hanging bt a rope from the door

"Guys, get your stuff, I got the sensors deactivated and I'm gonna get you out of here through the top hatch. We better hurry, the captains probably gonna cut me-

An arrow was shot through Phil and he was dragged up to the top floors

"Phil no" screamed Vanellope

Captain creamy grabbed phil

"Sir, please don't do what I think you're about to do" said Phil

"You crossed the line, you like those 2 kids, then join them" said creamy as he shot a gun that deleted Phil's code and made him crumble up to pieces. Creamy threw the pieces down the shaft

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PHIL" shouted Vanellope angrily

"deleted his code and killed him, don't worry you'll be joining him soon. I've learned that if a sugar rush racer goes a period of time without food or sugar, you'll die and won't regenerate. So enjoy your time together while you still can" said Creamy

"No, NO, this can't be happening, we were so close to getting out" screamed Rancis as he banged on the wall and collapsed crying

Vanellope started to cry and sat next to him

"I can't believe this is happening, we're gonna die" said Vanellope

"There's so many things I'll never get to do" said Rancis

"I never thought I'd die like this, I always thought I'd die in the hands of my enemies" said Vanellope

"What're we gonna do now?" Asked Rancis

"For once in my life, I don't know" said Vanellope as she wiped away her tears

"Maybe it's not too late, someone will come and-

"Rancis don't you see, no one but the guards know where we are, and they won't help us. It's over, we lost and creamy won" said Vanellope

Rancis and Vanellope held each other in their arms and cried

Creamy could hear their cries and laughed at them

"Sir you've gone mad you can't do this" said a guard

"Oh yes I can I outrank all of you, you either listen to me or you could end up like Phil" said creamy

Spike walked up to captain creamy with his food bowl in his mouth, but creamy kicked him away

"Beat it you stupid dog, I never liked you a much as I didn't like your master" said Creamy

Spike growled and charged at creamy but he tazed him with his spear. Spike whimpered and ran away

"Stupid dog" said Creamy


	5. Chapter 5

"Rancis, I know this probably doesn't matter right now but I'm sorry" said Vanellope

"For what?" Asked Rancis

"If i hadnt asked you to help me move some stuff then you wouldn't be down here, it's me captain creamy wanted not you" said Vanellope "It's because of me you're gonna die with me"

Vanellope started to cry again. Rancis sat next to her

"Don't say that nellie, it's ok" said Rancis

Vanellope wiped away her tears

"Just like you I have things I'm not proud of" said Rancis

"Like what?" Asked Vanellope

"A few years ago Gloyd was growing this pumpkin for a fair. He spent months growing it. It was as big as this room. I was jealous of him because for this fair I tried this pie recipe that I couldn't get right. In the middle of the night I smashed the pumpkin, Gloyd thought that rats ate it. I never forgave myself for it, I wanted to apologize and tell him but if he found out he'd never forgive me" said Rancis

"Wow, that's some tough stuff" said Vanellope

"This was before I met you, before I met you my life was a wreck, I even tried cheating to win races, you don't wanna know how that went" said Rancis

"It's alright Rancis, that was the past" said Vanellope

"What're we doing? A few minutes ago we were crying because we're gonna die but now we're talking about what's wrong with our loves" said Rancis

"Things happen I guess" said Vanellope

"It's only a matter of time before we start eating each other to stay alive" said Rancis

Vanellope took the licorice holding her ponytail up out of her hair and split it in half

"We're gonna eat the candy in your hair?" Asked Rancis

"It's better than starving to death" said Vanellope

the 2 sat and ate the licorice silently. Vanellope took a ponytail band off her arm and tied up her ponytail

"I don't like having my hair down much, I guess it's in my code" said Vanellope

Rancis took his hat off

"You think we can eat this?" Asked Rancis as he tore a piece of his hat off and ate it "Not bad"

"Better than nothing" said Vanellope

"I just wish we had something to drink" said Rancis

"Me too" said Vanellope


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed since spike had seen his master, he was hungry and the guards were acting strange because they refused to feed him. Luckily Spike knew a place where he could get food without anyone feeding him, level b4 of Vanellopes tunnels. He went to an elevator and went down. After eating about 2 bags of chips he saw an elevator door partially open. He looked down and saw an elevator. On the top of the elevator were the remains of an oreo guard and a few boxes covering the emergency exit. He opened the hatch and inside he saw his master and her boyfriend lying on the ground weak and barely alive. Spike barked and Vanellope's eyes opened

"Spike, get us some food, quick" said Vanellope weakly

Spike ran back through the tunnel and grabbed a bag of gummy worms. He droped them down the hatch and the 2 used what strength they had left to open the bag and eat a few worms. The 2 got their strength back and Vanellope glitched herself and Rancis out of the elevator

"Oh spike im so glad to see you" said Vanellope as she hugged spike and he licked her

Rancis and Vanellope went to the spare food and gobbled as much as they could

"That's some dog you have Nellie" said Rancis "If it wasn't for Him we would've died"

"He must've been hungry and this was his first place to go" said Vanellope

"So what now, what do we do about creamy?" Asked Rancis

"We'll take the other elevator to level b6" said Vanellope

"What's in that floor?"

"Weapons and armor, we're gonna fight creamy and anything he has for us" said Vanellope

(Weapons and armor room)

The 3 were covered in protective armor and now choosing some weapons

"Take this" said Vanellope to Rancis "It's a lightsaber"

"You're giving me a real lightsaber? This is so cool" said Rancis

"Something I'm testing" said Vanellope

Vanellope attatched a gun to spikes back and he growle, ready to attack creamy

"Now let's go pay creamy a little visit" said Vanellope


End file.
